Episode I: Firelight & Moonlight
by JayLaw
Summary: It was a simple assignment. Prisoner transport from Rock Creek to Fort Kearney, taking convicted murderer Elias Mills to be hanged. What happened after the kiss "seen 'round the world" shared by Jimmy and Lou? Elias Mills escaped, and the bad marshal was out cold. First in a four, maybe five part Trilogy. Gap fillers. Smelling salts alert! Shamelessly intense smut alert!


**FIRELIGHT AND MOONLIGHT**  
By Jay Law  
Set in "The Blood of Others" after Jimmy and Lou have made camp, were attacked by the disgraced marshal and Elias Mills ran away.

"Jimmy?" Lou's lips were still throbbing where the gunfighter's lips had been exploring. His fist was still throbbing as the would-be assassin lay on the ground where Jimmy had knocked him out cold. Lou touched Jimmy's face gently. He reached up and held the back of her head where she had fallen on a rock.

"Jimmy," she whispered closer to his ear. He shivered as her breath caressed his ear. He turned his head back to her and saw her lick her lower lip. Hunger pangs that had nothing to do with food shot through him, settling at a point below his belly.

His arm she had been holding on to stopped its usual after-fight trembling. It didn't normally calm down that quickly and he looked in her eyes. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

Her hand was still on his cheek, her fingers softly stroking his face, their eyes locked in a silent battle of searching, of wills, of desires.  
Did she want him or not?

'She belongs to Kid, James,' his brain reminded him sternly.

'But she ain't his no more,' his heart cajoled.

Ever lower, he felt the undeniable yearning for her warmth. It took every fiber of his being to not pull her closer to him. He bent to retrieve his gun belts.

He let out a shuddered breath, blinked and asked,

"Are you alright?" It came out as a harsh whisper.

He buckled his gun belts on, feeling foolish for having taken them off in preparation for bed. He searched her for any signs of pain.

The raw hunger in his eyes created an answering flush all over Lou's body as her heartbeat increased its rhythm. He moved closer to her. She retreated, unconsciously, bumping her back against the trunk of the large tree behind her.

She felt her stomach twist as the thought of loyalty to Kid threw water on her internal fire.

'Didn't he move on?' her heart inquired, pointedly. Maybe she should do the same. The thought stoked the dying embers, and her need for Jimmy's arms flared up stronger inside her.

"Lou, are you alright?" He hid the hunger in his eyes quickly and well, she thought, but his voice was still raspy with raw emotion.

She whispered, "Jimmy," but didn't know what else to say. Her hand came back to his face, her fingers traced his cheek, jaw line and eyebrows.

He leaned closer and reached around her with both arms. He tried to distract himself from her eyes, running his hands up and down her back, looking for any sign of injury. She wasn't talking very loudly. Maybe she got hit somewhere else when he wasn't looking. Did that gunshot he heard hit her somewhere?

He'd never forgive himself if he wasn't able to protect her because of his damned need for her. His ever present desire to touch her, feel her, hold her in his arms always distracted him. He wanted to press her ear to his chest and let her hear what she did to his heartbeat every time she was near. Shit! He _still_ wasn't focusing. Is she hurt? She wasn't answering.

"Lou!" He said loudly. She flinched from the sudden sound. Ah, damn, she _was_ hurt! He quickly pulled her shirt from her waistband. Her scream of surprise was muffled by her clothes shoved up into her face. Before she knew it, her shirt was over her head, off her body, and Jimmy's hands were all over her back and sides, looking for the familiar wet stickiness of blood.

"Damnit, Jimmy! What the hell?" He froze, his hands on her bare sides as he realized two things in the same instant, she was intact, and probably pretty upset. She quickly covered her bare breasts with her arms and glared at him. His hands on her bare skin were as warm as the concern she saw in his eyes. Looking down at her, he opened his mouth to apologize, but his breath caught.

Her skin seemed to shimmer in the moonlight and gleam gold where the firelight reflected. The sight entranced him, inviting him to touch, to taste. His mouth watered.

"I was just..." he trailed off trying to catch a thought in his blank mind.

He tried again, "Gunshot..."

He couldn't breathe.

Lou shivered in the cool night air, as she realized how vulnerable she felt and how quickly that hungry look had not only returned to Jimmy's eyes, but had quickly escalated to ravenous. The knots in her stomach were back, triggering an aching in her loins, accompanied by a warmth between her thighs.

Jimmy's hands on her waist tightened. She looked at his face, but his heavy lidded eyes weren't on hers anymore.

Unsure if she wanted him closer or to back away, she whispered, "Jimmy, please."

The yearning in her breathy plea sent him closer to the edge. He looked her in the eyes and she knew he would not be able to stop if she didn't stop him now. She was not sure she wanted to.  
Jimmy raised his hand and traced his finger down her cheek, her jaw, over the exposed softness of her neck, to the hollow of her throat. Lou's breath caught seeing the glazed intensity of Jimmy's eyes.

He was teetering on the brink of his control. He needed to rein himself back in.

"Lou," he rasped out, pleadingly, hopeful that she could stop him if it was her wish.

"Lou, I-I can't-" Jimmy licked his lips, slowly shook his head and tried again. "If you want me to stop..."

The sides of her mouth twitched. She let go of herself and reached up to unbutton his shirt. He groaned and sank his head to her neck. His lips touched the skin on her neck below her ear. He heard her soft intake of breath in his ear and he felt her lips on his neck. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders and sucked his earlobe as he trailed kisses from her ear down her neck.

She arched her back, pushing her breasts against his bare chest, her fingers twining through his long hair. She grasped his hair, gasping when his lips found her nipple and he wrapped his mouth around it, his tongue teasing its tip. She grabbed his hair and pulled him closer, smashing his face to her sensitive areola. He smiled against her breast.

She moved one of her hands from his hair to trace along his ear, down to his shoulder, down past his chest to work the buckles on his two gun belts. He brought his mouth up to meet again with hers and she met his lips with her own eager ones. She removed his gun belts and lowered them to the ground one by one. Her hands fumbled with the belt on his pants and she mumbled against his lips,

"Jeeze, Jimmy, by the time I'm done with all your belts, I'll be done and asleep."

He lifted his head up and stared into her eyes, breathing heavily.

She had just gotten his belt and pants undone, and started stroking the wet head of his hardness, straining to get out of his long johns. He closed his eyes and groaned, stilling her hands with his.

"What the hell, Lou?" he growled.

She looked at him with a furrowed brow, "What? Did I hurt you?"

She tried to pull her hands back, but he held on firmly with one of his own and opened his eyes.

He sighed and gazed into her worried ones.

"All I wanted," he said, in a low, rough voice, "was to bury myself inside you tonight. Now, all I want is to have you by my side for eternity. And bury myself inside you tonight. And every night. Forever."

Her heart danced a jig. She bit her lower lip with a shy smile, glancing down at his chest, up to his chin and back to his eyes.

"That's all I want, too," she whispered.

"Aw, Lou," Jimmy whispered roughly, crushing her lips with his. His hand that had been holding hers let go and worked her belt buckle off and her pants open. She wrapped her fingers around his thickness, finally releasing it from its confines and stroked along his length. He shuddered under her gentle touch and bit his lip, fighting for control over himself.

He pushed her pants down to her ankles and pulled her knee up to his hip, leaning her back against the trunk of the tree behind her. Her hand guided him to her hot wetness. He thought for a moment that he should do something more, to slow down, make this better for her, but he couldn't stop the avalanche of emotions they were both caught up in.

He pushed his length along her opening, feeling her intense need as her moisture coated him in slickness. He thrust between her thighs again and again, teasing her with his shaft, but not entering her. With each thrust, he angled up a little more, as she reciprocated with her own movements along his shaft.

"Damn." Breathing raggedly, Jimmy stopped moving, confusing Lou, who watched him carefully. He glanced around at their feet. He bent to retrieve his thick jacket, pulled Lou towards him and draped it around her shoulders, pushing her back against it. The tree bark she hadn't even noticed wasn't digging into her back anymore.

Her eyes shone in the moonlight at him. He dipped his head to kiss her, but she raised her finger to his lips, causing a moment of confusion for him.

"If we are tryin' to get comfortable..." she drawled, just barely above a whisper, with a small mischievous smile. She kicked off her boot and pants leg from her dangling foot, then leaned back and kicked the other side off also.

She took Jimmy's hands, placed them on her well formed rear and wrapped her arms around his neck, and her leg from his hip around his waist. He pulled himself back, lodging his thick head at her opening. Their eyes met in the pause.

Maintaining eye contact, he started thrusting slowly, gently, pushing into her heat. Her softness opened to his insistent pressure. He inched his way deeper with each thrust into her tightness, staring into her eyes in the moonlight.

She moaned softly into the night air, her shaky breath mingling with his jagged ones. She loved his scent, she thought. Leather, wood and heat. She started meeting his motions with thrusts of her own.

She suddenly pulled up on his neck and wrapped her other leg around him, forcing his entire length inside her. She clung to him, her face in the crook of his neck.

Jimmy froze, afraid she had hurt herself. Then he felt her lips and teeth on his neck, nibbling, biting and kissing. He growled and pushed her back up against the tree, pulling himself almost all the way out, then thrusting back into her. Her bites were getting harder, her sucking stronger as she gasped and groaned into his neck in time with his movements.

He pushed harder and faster with each thrust, her noises and bites crumbling the last vestiges of control he had fought to maintain.

Her soft, feral moan of, "Oh, Jimmy," in his ear did him in. His lips latched on to a spot between her neck and shoulder, and he sucked it hard as he bit, triggering her release into mindless flight, soaring through the stars. He ground out a faint, "Lou," then joined her in flight.

Jimmy opened his eyes. He was on his knees and Lou was straddled over his lap. He held her flush against his body. She fit so well in his arms, molded to him. She felt so good. He never wanted to let go.

She moaned, opening her eyes, then closing them in pleasure as she pushed herself against him, feeling him start to harden inside her.

"Mmmm, Jimmy . . ." she murmured into his neck. Shivers traveled down his spine, blooming into an amazing sensation at the base of his manhood.

"Lou," he kissed and nipped at her neck, his hips instinctively grinding against her warmth. He stood up, holding Lou against himself, and found his bedroll still laid out by the fire. He sank to his knees, Lou still straddling his legs, and lay her down on her back, pulling himself on top of her, still joined.

Lou gasped shakily, amazed at the different feeling of the new position.

"Jimmy," she moaned in pleasure. He thrust into her again, making her gasp, "More, Jimmy, God, please, more!"

That was all it took. He wrapped his arms under her knees, pushing them higher, and braced his hands on the ground. He pushed deeply inside her, forcefully, almost savagely. She raked her nails over his back and across his shoulders causing him to hiss in pain and pleasure. He nipped at her neck, growing increasingly aggressive in his possessive marking of her neck, chest and breasts.

He bent down while thrusting, and nibbled at her breast, then licked her nipple roughly before drawing it into his mouth with his lips. She twined her fingers through his hair and held him firmly against her breast, awash in overwhelming sensations that forced her to let go of any semblance of control and give her pleasure up to his ministrations.

She cried out in fulfillment, her heat tightening around him. He refused to give in to the call of completion. He pushed her against the ground harder, biting and sucking her breasts, making love marks wherever his mouth landed.

Her arms wrapped around him, hugging him close, her hands clutched at him wherever they could. She grabbed his buttocks and dug her nails in, desperate for him to get deeper, closer. He growled at the pain and thrust harder into her.

"Yes, Jimmy, oh, please!" she pleaded, not sure why, but it felt right. And he answered with a bite to her neck and a thrust into her that sent her into convulsions.

"Lou! God, yes, Lou!" he groaned into her neck as he felt himself finally reaching the edge of his control. He pushed in and out of her frantically, her whimpering and moaning sending him careening over the brink. He roared out her name, tendons and veins bulging from his neck in effort and strain.

She held on to his neck for dear life, shuddering and spasming around his thickness, while her lungs couldn't decide whether to breathe in or out, and tried to do both simultaneously. He thrust a few more times, pouring every bit of his seed into her as her canal greedily sucked it up and held him inside her for as long as it could.

Breathing heavily, he raised his head slightly and stared into her eyes that were filled with wonder and amazement. He laughed through his harsh breaths, and pushed her wet, sweaty hair back from her forehead. She took deep, shaky breaths, and waited for her vision to return.

"Jimmy!" she breathed in awe. "Is it supposed to be like that?"

He blushed, realizing what she was saying.

"Not even with-"

"Oh. Jimmy, no."

He shrugged sheepishly, "I dunno, but I've never felt it like this before." He looked into her eyes meaningfully.

She blinked at him disbelievingly, "Never?"

He nodded, "Never. This was... wow!"

"Yeah. Wow."

He dropped his head onto her shoulder, and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck.

"Damn, Lou. You could drive a man insane," he mumbled.

She giggled, "I'll take that as a complement."

He nodded, "You should. That. . . you . . . are amazing."

She blushed and nibbled on her bottom lip thoughtfully as she held his head where it was.

She whispered into his ear, "Is it wrong to want more of this? With you?"

He raised his head, meeting her eyes with his, "It's never wrong to want something this right, Lou."

She nodded, but with a bit of consternation still her her eyes. Jimmy sighed.

"You're thinkin' 'bout Kid, ain't ya?"

Lou looked down at his chest with a wrinkled brow and tears in her eyes.

He nodded and rolled off her. Handing her a blanket to cover herself, he tucked himself back in and pulled his pants up, fastening them. He refused to acknowledge the pain in his chest and looked at her with overly wet eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lou. I don't know what I was thinking."

She shook her head, looking up at him.

"No, that's not what I meant, Jimmy. I - I just don't know what to tell him. I don't even know what this is, between you an' me."

He thought for a moment. "Me neither. I don't - I'm afraid. I don't want you to get hurt. And that happens all too often when people're around me, Lou."

She got up on her knees.

"Ya know I can hold my own, dontcha?" She said cheekily.

"Yeah," he said sheepishly, looking at the ground. "I was just …. I just didn't want you to get hurt."

"And ya know who you sound like, right about now, dontcha?"

He gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw. He wasn't going to get angry. He brought up the name just a minute ago. It's not like she was throwing it in his face. Right? If he was acting like that, then, yeah, he needed to get called on his behavior. Didn't make it hurt any less for her to be comparing the two of them, though.

"Don't, Lou. Just don't," he ground out as she came towards him, straddling his thighs. She pushed him down onto the bedroll, scooting over him more.

"Then you don't tell me who I can or can't love," she looked him in the eyes, defiantly.

She lowered herself onto his pelvis, whispering, "Maybe I like pain. Ever think of that?"

Her words snapped him out of his sullen pout. He blinked, his mouth agape.

"Maybe I want to get hurt," she ground herself down on him, his quickly hardening manhood rubbing against her wetness, soaking his pants. She leaned over to his ear and whispered,

"Maybe I like it rough."

He gasped, clenching his teeth. Why was he so mad, again? Was he really mad? Who were they talking about? She pushed her heat down on him again.

"Feels so good, Jimmy." He could swear she just growled that. "Makes the pleasure better. Makes me want the pain, just so I know I'm alive."

She ground down on him again. "I'm alive when I'm with you," she whispered.

She looked at him, her eyes glistening with truth, desire and something he couldn't put his finger on. Jimmy caressed her cheek, pulling her lips onto his, not ready to comprehend what that look might have meant.

He pulled her hand onto his groin, where she promptly unfastened his damp pants and pulled him out, hot, hard and ready for her. She spread her thighs, and rubbed his tip along her soaking wet slit. Biting her lip, she lowered herself onto his thick length, gasping in amazement at how massive he was and how he still stretched her to complete fullness.

She leaned back, rocking up and down, feeling his tip hit a spot that made her tingle every time she rocked forward onto him. She rose up and rocked down on him again, nudging the tingling spot harder. Lou leaned back and rocked herself back and forth on Jimmy repeatedly and rapidly, her breaths coming in pants, the point deep inside her he touched grew from a tingling to a lightness that spread throughout her body.

She rode him hard, heedless of his cursing and groaning, his hands tight on her hips, his eyes rolling back in his head, mirroring her eyes at that exact moment.

Her gasping and panting grew louder, as he thrust up to meet her every push downward, sheathing his largeness deep inside her. She cried out with every stroke, her head lolling back, her hands on his knees, until, sobbing in ecstasy, stars burst behind her eyes.

Her breath shuddered and her muscles clenched around him, pulling him into her spiral of rapture, sucking from him his essence, as he gave himself up completely, in body jerking spasms, filling her with his passion. She tumbled forward onto his chest, blackness surrounding her, Jimmy's erratic heartbeat following her into blissful oblivion.

* * *

Please Read, Review and Enjoy. Let me know if I should continue with this Trilogy.

It may not seem like it, but there is plot afoot.

Reviews feed the plot bunnies, and lord knows how we all need more of those!

Seriously... I could use reviews. This is my second publication. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did ;)

Thank you, Myrtle. For everything :)


End file.
